


i love you

by markhyuckstea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (hopefully), Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, IT'S WORTH IT, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, i love you game, idk - Freeform, is it even considered angst?, it does exist though, it's slight, n knee ways i'm running out of things to put in tags, tenwoo, the two confident gays, was it a challenge?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: ten and jungwoo are two very confident gays. so, naturally, losing the 'i love you' challenge came as a big shock to ten and even more so because they had just run out of time and jungwoo had won just because of sheer luck. ten doesn't like that. so he decides it'd be a great idea to continue the game in their dorms. only it doesn't quite go as jungwoo or ten had planned it to.(before reading make sure you've seen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHV1BuWSxNA or you'll be Very Confused)





	i love you

"i still think that i would've won sooner or later! it was just a matter of time," ten slightly pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. he had been slightly upset about it the whole day and made it known to everyone that would listen. especially jungwoo. mostly because the boy was the only one that was ready to listen to him rambling on and on about the same thing for hours at a time. "i lost just because you, jungwoo," ten poked the boy in his chest and crossed his arms again, "got very, very lucky with 'rock, paper, scissors'."

"why don't you just play it again in the dorms to settle it?" renjun, who was unfortunately stuck in the same car as ten and jungwoo, said, visibly annoyed, and rolled his eyes. "you're going to get nowhere by arguing anyways," he sighed and pulled his phone out to, probably, complain about being stuck with the older two to his boyfriends.

"i... hadn't thought of that," ten suddenly got quiet and lost his pout. "jungwoo, you're coming to my room afterwards and we're finishing this the normal way," he said excitedly and smiled, pushing his glasses up a bit.

"okay," jungwoo softly said, maintaining the same tender expression on his face. he wasn't exactly stoked for the idea for a plethora of reasons but he knew that ten wouldn't let it go if he didn't agree, so this was his only choice. jungwoo tried not to think about it too much, that'd just stress him out unnecessarily. he knew what could happen if they were left alone playing this game, knew that some of the lines they couldn't cross in front of the camera would be non-existent and his emotional nature... well, it didn't make the situation any better.

jungwoo looked out of the window, trying to lose his focus, but that didn't help since ten decided that it'd be a good idea to rest his head on the younger's shoulder and play with his hand, while no attention was paid to him. jungwoo decided to ignore ten and pretend he's fallen asleep. the younger had practised acting that out so much that it worked every time. one of his many skills that no one would find out about.

***

in a few hours, after getting dinner together, they were all finally back in the dorms. it was lightly said that jungwoo was just praying that the older had forgotten about what renjun had suggested earlier. he was ready to devote himself to a completely new religion if that was what it took. and, for what it was, it wouldn't come as a bad change in his life, knowing what he was like now - the confident gay icon. but then again, he wouldn't change the way he was for anything.

jungwoo tried to silently go to his room before the older realized, but his plan quickly got ruined by ten grabbing the younger's hand and, without a word said, dragging him to his room. jungwoo was so surprised, he couldn't even object, just follow in ten's footsteps. the younger only fully realised what had happened and where he was once ten locked the door behind him and sat jungwoo on the bed, taking a seat right next to him, still holding his hand.

"now we continue," ten smiled playfully and winked at jungwoo. "do you want to start or should i?"

"i can start," jungwoo didn't let the older know just how unready he was for all this and how much he just wanted to go to his room, get in bed and forget about today - the day ten had told him he loved him dozens of times without actually meaning it. the younger inaudibly sighed, flipped a switch in his brain that helped him, up until some point, get rid of his emotions and unnecessary feelings and started with the softest gaze he could manage: "i love you."

ten's face, though... it remained like a brick wall. he didn't look sad or overly serious, the older did have a soft facial expression, but it wasn't a smile. it was almost like only his eyes had received the message of 'hey, we're happy now, we have to show it' but his lips - his full, pink, plump lips that looked so soft and kissable... - hadn't gotten the memo, unfortunately.

"i love you too," the older replied in the most childish sounding voice he could muster up, adding in some finger hearts and a pout. at this point, jungwoo was just thankful for the finger hearts because that meant that the older let go of his hand. it was a bigger relief than it should've been.

"ten..." the younger blinked innocently before continuing, "i love you." jungwoo hated that he wouldn't let himself just give up, there was some kind of competitiveness in him when it came to this kind of game, as if he needed to prove to himself or someone else that he could be confident and own his sexuality. without letting anyone know about it, of course, he couldn't let that happen, but getting very close to it was... fun, he liked the adrenaline rush. 

"cute," ten mumbled and adorably frowned. though it seemed like he immediately had a game plan ready because he raised his head, not yet saying anything and just looked deep into jungwoo's eyes, biting his bottom lip seductively.

jungwoo raised his eyebrows a bit, surprised by the lack of action, feeling panic building up on the inside. it took a lot of nerves and confidence to keep calm, at least outwardly, while being looked at by ten. especially with _that_ gaze. though when the actual action came, jungwoo wished it hadn't.

ten put one of his hands on jungwoo's inner thigh, softly gripping it, and the other on his hip as if to effectively hold him down. probably for a good reason because jungwoo really did feel like his flight or fight response was activated and he would choose the former over the latter any time.

"i love _you_ ," ten responded, squeezing the younger's hip and caressing the boy's thigh. jungwoo prided himself on being the confident one in these kinds of situations, but the boy couldn't help himself and let out a sharp breath he didn't even know he was holding, betraying himself. that induced a confident smirk from ten.

jungwoo couldn't let himself lose the game, that was almost letting go of his pride, so, obviously, the next logical step was to take it up a notch. the younger let one of his hands slowly wander up until ten's waistline while he brought up the other hand up to ten's cheek that he gently caressed with his thumb.

"i love you," jungwoo said, putting as much meaning in his words as he could, while simultaneously not giving away the fact that he did, indeed, truly love the older - and not in just the _normal_ 'i love all my friends' way, but rather the romantic way. the _forbidden_ way.

it seemed like the pair had forgotten what the game was all about. they no longer tried to make the other smile or laugh but at the moment the game wasn't about that anymore, it was about who would back out first. and jungwoo wasn't about to lose.

it took a few seconds for ten to comprehend what had happened but he was ready to go further. the older lifted his hand from jungwoo's hip and instead put it over the younger's hand that was on his cheek and brought their foreheads together.

"i love you," ten whispered, looking down at the younger's lips. if he was straight, he was going far out of his way to convince jungwoo otherwise. but the boy wasn't one to back out.

jungwoo brought his lips so close to the older's, he could feel his breath. the younger had always dreamt of this coming true but now that they were really this close, jungwoo could feel himself slowly cascading into panic.

"i love you," the younger murmured. if he moved even slightly, their lips would be touching. the thought of that alone made his heart skip a beat. jungwoo wanted to break the slight distance so badly but he knew he couldn't, that'd be going too far. he was already lucky to be _this_ close to the older.

"i..." ten started but couldn't bear to wait anymore and closed the tiny distance between them, entwining them in a kiss.

it wasn't your cliché 'and there were sparks flying and angels singing' kind of kiss. it wasn't also a 'and their tongues battled for dominance' kind of kiss. it was slow. _confused_ almost. but neither of them felt like breaking it up. it was like they were getting to know each other by kissing.

ten grabbed the front of the younger's shirt in slight desperation and pulled him even closer. the kiss started to be a little faster, the older didn't feel like holding back anymore as much, seeing as how jungwoo hadn't pulled away yet.

and jungwoo didn't want to pull away. he loved this feeling, he loved being kissed by ten. he had thought about what it would feel like for ages but it was better than anything he could've thought of - the softness of the older's lips, the slowness of the kiss.

but he had to. jungwoo ended the kiss, reluctantly separating his lips from ten's, and looked down and his legs, avoiding ten's gaze and trying to stop himself from tearing up. the younger succeeded at only one of those things, he had softly and unnoticeably started crying.

"i... really do love you," jungwoo quietly said, still not looking up. "i'm sorry, i- i'm just... so sorry," the younger almost inaudibly said but the room was so quiet that his sniffling and softly said words seemed like the loudest thing ever. the younger would've tried to get up, to leave, to do _something_ but he was just so tired. tired from his emotions that were going overboard, tired of the feelings he had to hide constantly, tired physically.

"jungwoo, sweetheart," ten softly said, cupping the younger's face but not raising it yet. "look at me, please."

the boy slightly shook his head, not sure that ten wasn't actually mad, that the older wasn't just pretending to be okay with it for a moment to turn around in a minute and say how pathetic and disgusting jungwoo was for having those kinds of feelings for ten.

"okay," ten's voice almost cracked, seeing the younger in front of him like this - crying -, he never wanted to see that. ten realised now that the sight he hated most was jungwoo crying.

the older pulled jungwoo onto his lap and hugged the boy, rubbing circles on his back, which made the younger cry even more but ten had no idea what else to do, except wait. and so he did.

looking at them from a third person perspective the sight would probably look _odd_ at the very least, comically even. jungwoo was about a head taller than the older, yet he was in the other boy's lap, clutching on him. and ten held the younger as if his life depended on it. so, in about fifteen minutes of crying and sniffling, jungwoo had calmed down and gotten some kind of slight courage to finally look up at the older.

"hey," ten softly caressed jungwoo's cheek, getting any tears off of the boy's face. "i love you too, baby. i love you a lot," the older cupped the boy's face. 

"y-you do?" jungwoo seemed surprised.

"i do. i love you a lot and have for ages, i just wish i told you earlier," ten murmured. "how could i not. sweetheart? you're... perfect."

"oh," it seemed like something in the younger's brain had shortcircuited for a bit and the only noise he could make was that. " _oh_ ," he said again, only now there was a smile evident on his lips, "can i... kiss you then? kiss you for real?"

ten just nodded in response and in a second they had intertwined in a kiss once again, jungwoo smiling into the kiss. this time it was faster, neither of them holding any feelings of emotions back anymore, they fell back on the bed, still not pulling away, and hugged each other, entangling their legs together, not wanting to be even slightly away from each other.

"i love you," jungwoo whispered.

"you lost already, baby," ten giggled. "i love you too."


End file.
